


Wimpy Hobbies

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Marvin just wanted to try out a new spell... he didn't expect it to go that badly.Or... just because Anti's a demon doesn't mean he can't have wimpy hobbies.





	Wimpy Hobbies

Marvin was practicing his magic. It was something he did every day, late at night when he knew the others were asleep. Things could sometimes go wrong and he didn't want the others to have to witness it. Sometimes he'd come away with cuts and bruises from silly little mistakes he made that made the magic backfire. Most people would have thought that practicing such levels of magic would be frightening due to the possible dangers they caused but Marvin didn't care about the danger.

The reason Marvin loved magic so much was because it was so entrancing... and not in the way you think. It didn't hypnotise him literally, only in a way that allowed him to escape the world and concentrate on something other than his problems for a moment. He could dance around and move majestically, sparks flying out of his body and into the air. He always had his eyes shut as he got lost in his movements and the words he muttered underneath his breath. He probably looked like an idiot but he didn't mind because no one was around to witness what he was doing.

He dared to go further than ever before. He was going to try something much harder than simply moving objects or making something appear. He was going to try and make himself disappear. He wasn't expecting it to work but he didn't expect it to go so wrong either. He started the spell, moving his hands slowly and preparing himself for the impact of a lot of energy. He was standing in front of his bedroom mirror, the lights around the frame being the only things lighting up the small room. He could just about see himself and he hoped that, in a short moment, he would no longer have a reflection. 

It happened quickly. He stumbled over a single word and then his body just began to _ache_. The mirror in front of him smashed into a million pieces. His reaction wasn't quick enough to form a shield so the shards of glass flew right at him. They pierced at his skin but the feeling they caused wasn't anything compared to the ache in his head from where the magic had backfired. Someone yelled his name but Marvin was in too much pain to notice. Then a strong pair of arms lifted him up and guided him out of his bedroom. 

The ache faded away after the person had sat him down and started to treat his wounds. Marvin blinked a couple of times and it took him a moment to realise where he was. He was in Henrik's room, sat down on his bed. His arms were wrapped up in white bandages, and so was one of his legs. His mask was no longer on his face and he only noticed when he saw the cat mask lying about a metre of so away from him. "My mask..." Marvin mumbled so Henrik silently handed it to him. It was cracked in multiple places.

"We can get you another one." Henrik simply mumbled, watching closely as his friend's top lip began to wobble. Marvin hugged the mask close to his chest as wet tears filled his eyes.

"It won't be the same." Marvin replied before blinking away the tears. It was stupid of him to cry over a mask. What he should have been worrying about was the fact that he had been hurt.

"Marv, you don't need to wear a mask all the time."

"It's part of my act. It's who I am..."

"Your mask does not define you," Marvin simply sighed and bit his lip. He wasn't in the mood to argue about his mask's importance. "You need to rest. Your body must be tired after dealing with so much magic."

-

When Marvin woke up, his mask was lying on the table beside his bed, fixed. It had been glued back together and looked as good as new. Marvin knew it was the real thing based on the drawings on it that he had done as a child when his friend had first gifted it to him. He picked it up and hugged it against his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. He put it on but he couldn't see what he looked like because his mirror was no longer in its usual place.

He left his room to find Anti sitting on the sofa, with his legs balanced on the coffee table as he watched a random TV show where some guy was being brutally murdered. "Do you know who fixed my mask?" Marvin questioned, a wide smile on his face. Anti barely spared him a glance before shrugging and returning all of his attention to the television. 

Henrik entered the room with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He looked extremely surprised to see Marvin wearing his fixed mask.

"Did you fix it?" Marvin asked, to which Henrik shook his head. "I'm going to ask the others. Someone must have!" Marvin then practically skipped out of the room and down the hall to Jackieboy Man's bedroom.

As soon as he was far away enough not to hear, Henrik sat down next to Anti and muttered, "Why did you fix it?"

"I didn't." Anti replied but he didn't meet the doctor's interrogating gaze.

"We both know you're the only one not completely hopeless at crafts."

"I don't do crafts. That's wimpy," Anti paused the movie with a gentle sigh, finally turning to look at Henrik. "Seriously, a demon that enjoys crafts? You're delirious."

"No, I'm not. I know you like to crochet."

"Fuck off."

"Jack told me because I was trying to get you a Christmas present and I asked him what you liked to do."

"I'm going to kill him." Henrik wasn't sure if Anti was exaggerating, knowing his past. He let out a gentle laugh to let the demon know he wasn't judging.

"It's cute... especially since you care about Marvin."

"I am not cute!" Anti yelled, clenching his fists at his sides. He was on his feet and was about to continue yelling but Marvin re-entered the room and was wearing a puzzled expression underneath his mask.

"Jackie and JJ said they didn't do it and Chase wasn't here last night so who did it?" Marvin questioned, looking at both Henrik and Anti expectantly. Henrik sent Anti an amused expression.

"I did it, okay?!" Anti's body glitched violently as Marvin began to laugh.

"Yeah, right... seriously though, who-"

"I'm telling the truth. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I can't have wimpy hobbies." Anti was grumbling like he was ashamed but Marvin was too grateful to notice. He jumped forward and wrapped the demon in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank-"

"Alright, alright. You're grateful, I get it. Now get off of me."


End file.
